Always Invisible
by YunaNeko13
Summary: Highschool AU. Echale un vistazo a la vida del chico invisible.


Yuna ha vuelto, tratare de ser activa, voy a hacer otro de JAS y ya casi acabo el de 30 Días, perdón la tardanza.

Este fic es raro, espero no sea confuso, los personajes se dicen al final, pero la pareja es crack OwO

El fic está basado en la canción Miss Invisible de Marie Digby.

Ahora si…

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Hay un chico que se sienta en la esquina de los salones, y come debajo de las escaleras, después de todo, siempre está solo, no le ve el caso a ocupar una mesa en la cafetería de la escuela.

"La escuela más refinada de todo Texas, has que tu hijo se sienta en casa"

¿En casa? Si claro, a menos que en tu casa seas invisible, y odiado por todos.

Claramente el joven sonríe, mostrando unos bellos hoyuelos en sus mejillas blancas como el coral. Pero, uno puede notar que oculta algo, y por más que trates de buscar que es, jamás podrás.

Él no es notado, mientras la multitud pasa. Pretende estar ocupado con alguna tarea o el celular, cuando por dentro solo quiere llorar.

¿Trabajos en equipo? Los hace solo.

¿Jugar algún deporte? Como portería o calentando banca

¿Algún club? Nadie le habla.

Así que, se bienvenido y échale un vistazo a la vida de él Chico Invisible. No será fácil verlo, pero si te esfuerzas notaras lo duro que trata de encajar. Y jamás deja de esperar el día que alguien llegue, y le pregunte su nombre.

Así paso un año, lentamente e invisible. Así que su propósito, fue encajar para el siguiente año, compro ropa, cambio de estilo, practico a diario enfrente del espejo su sonrisa… Y cuando el primer día del siguiente año llego… Todo valió madres.

La primera semanas, trataba de hacer todo para encajar. Si pedían trabajos en equipos, tímidamente se acercaba al chico rubio, preguntándole si tenía pareja, pero era ignorado. Intento jugar hockey, pero el chico latino parecía mejor jugador, y aunque protesto, termino nuevamente en la banca. Finalmente, en el club de piano, le pregunto al chico popular su canción favorita para tocar, pero otra vez, lo pasaron de largo.

Le dolía saber que jamás encajaría en ningún lugar, aun así no dejaba de intentar, pero los demás no aceptaban que el invisible tratara de comer en una mesa de la cafetería, o se sentara enfrente de las clases.

Al principio no ocurría nada malo, solo unas risas de desaprobación, y uno que otro empujón…

Pero pronto los leves empujones se convirtieron en fuertes, las miradas en golpes y las risas en patadas. No había un día que no pasara que no lo golpearan, y poco a poco fue obligado a regresar a las esquinas y a abandonar la mesa. A trabajar solo, a sentarse en la banca a leer durante el partido y esperar que todos se fueran para tocar las canciones de Marie Digby en piano sin ser molestado.

El cierra los ojos, cada vez que escucha las risas y es empujado por las escaleras. Y cada vez que ellos hacen una broma contra él, grita por dentro, haciendo una rabieta que movería el continente entero… pero por fuera, sonríe levemente, mostrando sus hoyuelos, y una mirada que obligaron a volverse opaca.

Así que el escribe sus canciones mientras se esconde de los demás, mientras los otros juegan él no deja de escribir y tal vez, de llorar.

Échale un vistazo a la vida del Chico Invisible, mira más y veras como desea que alguien se ponga en sus zapatos y entienda. Mira la cara del Chico Invisible, mira cómo se apagó y sus hoyuelos ya no se muestran, mira la vida del Chico, y tal vez te des cuenta que aún espera el día que alguien le pregunte su nombre….

"_Nadie lo hará"_

* * *

-Y por fin este es tu nuevo salón Dustin.- hablo la morena, dirigiéndose al joven de 15 años de edad,- ojala disfrutes tus clases, tratamos aquí a todos como a una familia.- sonrió y abrió la puerta del salón, dejando pasar al nuevo alumno de la tan prestigiosa escuela de Texas.

El profesor saludo desde adentro, invitándole a pasar,- Saben, el nuevo alumno, sean amables, como lo son con todos.- miro al pelinegro,- ¿Quieres presentarte?- el chico asintió.

-Me llamo Dustin Belt… ehm, soy de Kansas pero a mi papá lo trasladaron aquí por trabajo, me gusta tocar la guitarra y creo que es todo,- se rio nervioso. Le indicaron donde tomar asiento, al lado de un rubio.

-Soy Kendall,- dijo rápido. Dustin sonrió, por que al menos esta vez fue más fácil empezar.

Las clases siguieron así, ambos platicando de vez en cuando, y riendo, hasta que la campana que indica el almuerzo sonó. El pelinegro se levantó de su lugar, y de reojo, vio a cierto chico pálido, que tomo una bolsa de plástico de su mochila se escabullo por el salón. Con cierta curiosidad se voltio con su rubio amigo, -¿Quién es el chico que se sienta ahí?- apunto la silla del mencionado.

-¿Ahí?- alzo una ceja, como si estuviera disgustado,- Sinceramente no se su nombre, pero no te preocupes por él, nadie le habla,- camino hasta la puerta, y al abrirla y notar que Belt no lo había seguido, se detuvo,-¿Vienes?-

-¿Por qué nadie la habla? ¿Es malo?

-No malo, solo… ¿Rechazado quizá? No sé, es cosa que no se rompe…

-¿Dónde se sienta? ¿Podemos comer con el hoy, no?

La expresión de Kendall cambio drásticamente,-Dustin. Él no come en la cafetería, y no... Es... es como una regla, es marginado, nadie le habla…-

-Pues eso se rompe hoy.- dando la vuelta completa,-¿Vienes?- al ver que el rubio negó, salió por la puerta trasera del salón, corriendo, por las escaleras, viendo debajo de ella, al chico pálido comiendo silenciosamente, sentado en el piso.

Se le acerco con cautela, Dustin sabía que el tinte morado y negro que tenía en el rostro y cuello no era por peleas, y que cojeaba por una razón, por ello se acercó en silencio y se sentó a su lado. Sintió como el chico de al lado se tensó,- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí, verdad?- pregunto soltando una risilla. El azabache asintió, con cierto temor.- ¿Acaso no hablas? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?- rio otra vez, recargándose en la pared. El chico nuevamente no hablo, mirando hacia el techo.

-Me llamo Dustin Belt, ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto, mirándolo a los ojos, tenían un café muy peculiar y lindo. De pronto, vio como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas,- ¡Oh mierda! ¡Lo siento! No era mi intención... ¿Dije al que…?- trato de enmendar la lluvia que caía de los ojos del mas bajito.

-No… No, está bien es solo que…- soltó una risilla, mirando nuevamente al techo, riendo.- Me llamo Logan Henderson, gracias.- Dustin no entendió el gracias, y siguió una conversación muy cálida, y linda.

Para Belt, era un día cualquiera, donde hizo un cambio muy importante.

Para Logan, fue el mejor día de su vida, donde su sueño se cumplió.

Y para ambos, fue el día donde tal vez, solo tal vez, encontraron el amor.

Pero eso, mis lectores, es otra historia.

* * *

Yeap, HenderBelt, son tan perfectos juntos, los amo 3, es el primer fic HenderBelt, tanto en inglés como español, soy feliz :'33

Bueno sinceramente, la idea era otra cosa, y de hecho hago otro medio depre… más depre, y esto salió por que últimamente me siento así, marginada, sola e invisible :D, alabado sean los traumas de adolescentes marginados :)

Dejen review, me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. Por cierto, gracias a Annie, porque enserio el review que me dejaste me ayudó mucho, me halaga demasiado que me consideres eso, y te hare un fic especialmente a ti, dime la pareja, o songfic o lo que tú quieras, dios mío mujer si quieres te hago un hijo... no espera eso no era, te hago un Kogan que tanto odio x3

Gracias a todos los que han seguidos mis historias desde que empecé… si es que hay, dudo que allá pero aun así gracias. Y gracias a todos ustedes que me leen, beso y abrazo virtual, también cupcake de vainilla virtual :)

Gracias por leer ^^d


End file.
